Amazing Andy and His Wonderful World of Bugs
Episode Summary ﻿It's Max's birthday party, hosted by Amazing Andy, a man who lives with Aspergers. Crosby and Jasmine deal with an issue that could change their relationship. Drew and Seth strengthen their bond. Meanwhile, Julia and Joel work on achieving a second pregnancy. Recap Max is waiting for Amazing Andy to scope out the house for his forthcoming birthday party. Kristina and Adam make a list of remaining tasks and items that are needed for Max's birthday. Meanwhile, Drew heads out with Seth again. Sarah and Zeek watch as they leave, Amber declines accompanying. Jasmine gets a call from Crosby again from his boat. Crosby wants to stop arguing, but in the process, they continue arguing. Things still are not calming down between them. Back at Adam's house, Adam and Kristina go over Andy's rules. It becomes clearer and clearer that Andy has Asperger's just like Max because Andy wants things one in a certain way without deviation. When Andy leaves for the bathroom, Adam and Kristina wonder why this man is so odd. Eventually they hear the shower running – apparently Andy has decided to use it. Max is nonetheless excited for Amazing Andy's visit. Julia and Joel continue trying to turn up the heat in the bedroom in order to have another baby. Joel tries to abstain but it's becoming hard to adjust to Julia's ovulation schedule. Julia says to wait two more days. Kristina asks about Amazing Andy and learns that Andy has Asperger's. At home, Max has another outburst and the autistic therapist Gaby gets some very hurtful words thrown at her. Crosby walks right into it and tries to console her. Later, Adam and Kristina continue to worry about the party – this time, they worry that Andy will throw a fit. They don't want to hire Andy anymore and they plan to find someone else. Crosby and Gaby have headed out to a bar. Gaby discusses her job and Crosby says that it seems kind of lonely. They get more personal and when Gaby leaves, Crosby gets a long hug in. Joel continues to have a hard time focusing on anything but Julia's body. Amazing Andy has come back to take a few more measures. Kristina and Adam let him in. Neither one of them called in to cancel Andy but appear to warm up to idea of having him be at the party. Crosby tries to talk to Jasmine again, this time at their house. Jasmine proposes a separation to figure out whether they are making the right decisions. Crosby isn't happy about that. Zeek talks to Seth, asking him whether he's sober. It's clear that these two don't see eye-to-eye. They're both trying to be friendly, but clearly the past has not been good. Zeek warns Seth not to hurt Drew (emotionally). Drew comes out of the house at this point and heads out with Seth. They head out to a batting cage. Seth clears out some teenagers who have gone over their time. He stands up for Drew showing a little violence (shoving). Adam, Kristina, Haddie, and Max continue preparing for the party. Crosby and Gaby are also there. Crosby apologizes about the incident at the bar with Gaby. Gaby apologizes as well, saying she doesn't want to mess up her job. Coincidentally, Drew gets picked on the next day at school. Drew doesn't take much before he starts punching the bully. Meanwhile, Julia gets a sexy text from Joel at Kristina's house. Sarah gets the call about Drew in no time. When Sarah gets there, Seth is already there (Drew called him first). The principal lets Drew off with a warning because he's never done anything like this before. Seth congratulates Drew for handling the bully while Sarah grows worried about these actions. Jasmine phones Crosby saying that she is taking Jabbar to see her aunt near the West coast. Crosby argues that it's not fair and that he can take care of Jabbar. He pushes for resolution, but Jasmine pulls away. Max's party is finally in full swing. Everyone's a little on edge because of Andy's appearance. Zeek is surprised to learn that Andy has Asperger's. Everyone continues having a great time. Julia tells Joel that she's ready to go but Joel can't wait any longer, so they sneak upstairs. Kristina asks Andy if he can start the show 15 minutes earlier. She is met with resistance from Andy. Gaby tries to help out and manages to convince Andy that everything will be fine if he starts early. Crosby watches her from across the room. Kristina walks in on Joel and Julia upstairs. Kristina apologizes and heads back downstairs. Adam presents Andy to the audience who ends up putting on an amazing show for everyone. Max is completely elated. Adam thanks Andy personally after the show. Adam is happy that Andy is happy because he has learned over the past week that Max can live quite normally when he grows up. Crosby and Gaby walk to her car. Seth thanks Sarah for allowing him to come back into the kids' lives again. Amber soon joins Sarah after Seth leaves. Meanwhile, Crosby appears to have headed home with Gaby and they are soon making out and heading for the bedroom. ﻿